onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Paulie (Coliseum)
| Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Quest3 = | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Quest4 = | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = | Beli4 = | Title4 = | Quest5 = | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = | Beli5 = | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Paulie Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Vista Team Builder Helper Stage 1: Lucci (QCK) Bring level 3 anti lock DEX team. No gimmick here you can go thru this with Slasher team Cap/Fr Cap: 2x Mihawk Subs: Doffy, SW Zoro (Guarantee Orb), any strong DEX Slasher, Koza. Lucci will preempt lock 1 unit for 5 turns then he will randomize orbs for every 2 turn. So you wait for your lock expire then use 2 Mihawk special then burst him. On my first run I only bring level 1 or level 2 anti lock and having trouble with him, since if I'm not wrong he will lock random unit again after some turn. So very critical to have level 3 anti lock Stage 2: Kalifa (with 5 grunts alongside) Kalifa will preempt attack for about 6k, so before you enter the room make sure you have enough HP to take a hit. Some reddit guide recommend to use 2xFossa, I try it but doesn't work for me, so here is my team. Ship: Slasher Ship (Mihawk Ship) Cap: Doffy (Raid), friend Cap: Mihawk Subs: Mihawk, GPU, 2x STR Slasher (I use Fossa and Shiki, but you can replace someone with Arlong or any STR Slasher) The trick here is to use GPU, use 1 Mihawk special, kill all the grunts then slowly attack Kalifa. When she at 50% HP, she will enrage and do almost 8k attack, so burst when her HP near 50%. Use another Mihawk special, Doffy, Shiki/Fossa special then clear the stage. Stage 3: Tilestone (with 5 grunts) Nothing special you can clear with 2x Marco or 2x Enel. My team: Cap:Marco, Fr captain: Enel Subs: GPU, Enel, Leo, Thatch. Tilestone will put up 5 turns defence buff, so use GPU and Thatch special , start killing the grunts then farm some orb until the defence buff gone then lock the orb, burst to clear the stage. Stage 5 : Iceberg (with 5 grunts) Hard stage (at least for me) Cap: Garp, friend captain: Legend Shanks Subs: GPU, Doffy, 2 PSY with high attack (prefer to bring along Tesoro for orb matching) Iceberg will change all of your orb with bad matching orb every turn. The trick here is to use GPU then burst to kill Iceberg first. If your friend Shanks is ready, use him first to make things easier for you to kill them. Beware of the girl on the back, when she attack she will despair friend captain for 5 turns. So if she at 1 CD, target Iceberg then manually target her. Then take your time to clear the rest of the grunts. Stage 5: Paulie Another hard stage due to Iceberg on stage 4. Please arrange your team so that your bottom unit is GPU and Doffy and have level 3 anti lock After I try with many teams, these team is the safest (only 1 for me , sorry guys) Ship: Shooter Ship Cap: Zephyr, Fr Cap: SW Ace Subs: GPU, SW Franky (orb booster), Heracles, Curiel (or any INT Shooter) At Iceberg, same strategy, use Heracles, then lock orb using SW Ace (this will kill all the grunts). You can use Zephyr special also if ready, but it's not needed. Attack ending with Heracles (if your team is high level, this should kill him) Paulie stage: Paulie will preempt lock you 2 bottom unit for 3 turn (anti lock needed here) also he will silence your captain and friend captain. Since he attack every 2 turn for almost 8.5k so you should still have enough HP and you can delay him also using GPU if needed. Below 50% he will lock bottom unit for 4 turns and silence captain and friend captain for 5 turns. And below 20% he will lock bottom unit for 99 turns. So you want to reduce his HP to around 30% then burst to punch him